Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 5
Nazajutrz, zaopatrzywszy się w listy księdza prymasa i ułożywszy cały plan z Hasslingiem, zadzwonił pan Zagłoba do furty klasztornej na Mons regius. Serce biło mu mocno na myśl, jak go przyjmie pan Wołodyjowski, i sam też, choć sobie ułożył z góry, co mu powie, poznał, że dużo zależało od przyjęcia, jakiego dozna. Tak myśląc pociągnął za dzwonek drugi raz, a gdy klucz zaskrzypiał w zamku i furta odchyliła się nieco, wpakował się w nią zaraz, trochę przemocą, i rzekł do zmieszanego młodego mniszka: — Wiem, że żeby wejść tutaj, osobną permisję mieć trzeba, ale ja mam list od księdza arcybiskupa, któren zechciej, carissime frater, księdzu przeorowi oddać. — Stanie się wedle woli waszmości -odpowiedział furtian skłoniwszy się na widok prymasowskiej pieczęci. To rzekłszy pociągnął za rzemień wiszący u serca dzwonka i dwa razy uderzył, aby kogoś przywołać, bo sam nie miał prawa odejść od furty. Na on głos pojawił się drugi mnich i zabrawszy list, oddalił się z nim w milczeniu, pan Zagłoba zaś złożył na ławce zawinięcie, które miał ze sobą, po czym siadł sam i sapać począł mocno. — Frater— rzekł wreszcie — a jak dawno w zakonie? — Piąty rok — odrzekł furtian. — Proszę, taki młody, a już piąty rok! To już, choćby się chciało wyjść, za późno! A musiało się nieraz zatęsknić za światem, bo to, mosterdzieju, jednemu wojenka pachnie, drugiemu uczty, trzeciemu białogłowy... — Apage! — rzekł mniszek żegnając się pobożnie. — Jakże? Nie brała pokusa wyjść? — powtórzył Zagłoba. Lecz mniszek spojrzał z nieufnością na rozmawiającego tak dziwnie arcybiskupiego wysłańca i odrzekł: — Za kim się tu drzwi zamkną, ten już nie wychodzi. — To obaczym jeszcze! Co tam z panem Wołodyjowskim się dzieje? zdrów? — Nie masz tu nikogo, co by się tak nazywał. — Brat Michał? — rzekł na próbę pan Zagłoba. — Dawny pułkownik dragoński, który tu wszedł niedawno? — Tego bratem Jerzym nazywamy, ale on dotąd ślubów nie wykonał i wykonać ich przed terminem nie może. — I pewno nie wykona, bo nie uwierzysz, frater, co to był za podwikarz! Drugiego tak na białogłowską cnotę zawziętego nie znalazłbyś we wszystkich zako... chciałem powiedzieć: we wszystkich pułkach z całego komputu... — Mnie się tego słuchać nie godzi — odparł z coraz większym zdziwieniem i zgorszeniem mnich. — Słuchajże, frater. Nie wiem, gdzie u was moda przyjmować, ale jeśli tu, na tym miejscu, to radzęć, jak tu przyjdzie brat Jerzy, odejść lepiej, ot, do tej izby przy furcie, bo my tu o nader światowych rzeczach będziemy rozmawiali. — Ja i zaraz wolę odejść — rzekł mnich. Tymczasem pokazał się Wołodyjowski, czyli raczej brat Jerzy, ale Zagłoba nie poznał nadchodzącego, bo pan Michał zmienił się wielce. Naprzód, w długim białym habicie wydawał się wyższy niż w dragońskim kolecie; po wtóre, sterczące dawniej ku oczom wąsiki nosił teraz ku dołowi i brodę usiłował zapuścić, która tworzyła dwa żółte kosmyczki nie dłuższe nad pół palca; na koniec wychudł i wymizerniał bardzo, oczy jego straciły dawny blask i zbliżał się powoli, mając ręce ukryte na piersiach pod habitem i spuszczoną głowę. Zagłoba nie poznawszy go myślał, że to może sam przeor nadchodzi, więc podniósł się z ławy i zaczął mówić: — Laudetur... Nagle spojrzał bliżej, ręce roztworzył i zakrzyknął: — Panie Michale! panie Michale! Brat Jerzy dał się porwać w objęcia, coś na kształt łkania wstrząsnęło mu piersi, ale oczy jego pozostały suche. Zagłoba ściskał go długo, na koniec począł mówić: — Nie sam nad swoim nieszczęściem płakałeś. Płakałem ja, płakali Skrzetuscy i Kmicicowie. Wola boska ! zgódź się z nią, Michale! Niechże cię Ojciec Miłosierny pocieszy, nagrodzi!... Dobrześ uczynił, żeś na czas w tych oto murach się zamknął. Nie masz w nieszczęściu nic lepszego nad modlitwę i pobożne rozmyślania. Daj, niech cię jeszcze raz uściskam. Przez łzy ledwie że cię dojrzeć mogę! I pan Zagłoba płakał naprawdę, widokiem Wołodyjowskiego poruszony, wreszcie tak mówił dalej: — Wybacz, żem ci twe rozmyślania przerwał, ale jużże nie mogłem inaczej uczynić, i sam mi słuszność przyznasz, gdy ci racje moje przytoczę! Ej, Michale! siłaśmy ze sobą złego i dobrego zażyli! Znalazłeśże za tą kratą jakową pociechę? — Znalazłem — odrzecze pan Michał — w tych słowach, które tu co dzień słyszę i powtarzam, a które do śmierci chcę powtarzać: memento mori. W śmierci jest dla mnie pociecha. — Hm ! śmierć łatwiej na polu bitwy znaleźć niż w klasztorze, gdzie życie tak idzie, jakoby kto z kłębka powoli nić odwijał. — Nie masz tu życia, bo nie masz spraw ziemskich, i zanim dusza ciało opuści, już jakoby na innym świecie żywie. — Kiedy tak, to już ci nie powiem, że się orda białogrodzka na Rzeczpospolitą w wielkiej potędze gotuje, bo cóż cię to obchodzić może? Pan Michał wąsikami nagle ruszył i prawicą mimo woli do lewego boku sięgnął, ale nie znalazłszy szabli, zaraz obie ręce pod habit schował, spuścił głowę i rzekł: — Memento mori ! — Słusznie, słusznie! — rzekł Zagłoba mrugając z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem swoim zdrowym okiem. — Wczoraj jeszcze pan Sobieski, hetman, mówił: „Niechby Wołodyjowski choć przez tę jedną nawałnicę przesłużył, a potem do jakiego chce klasztoru szedł. Bóg by się o to nie rozgniewał, owszem, zasługę miałby taki mnich tym większą." Ale trudno ci się i dziwić, że własne uspokojenie nad szczęście ojczyzny przekładasz, bo przecie: prima charitas ab ego. Nastała długa chwila milczenia, tylko wąsy pana Michała zjeżyły się jakoś i poczęły się szybko, choć lekko, poruszać. — Œlubów jeszcze nie wykonałeś — spytał wreszcie Zagłoba — i wyjść w każdej chwili możesz? — Nie jestem jeszcze zakonnikiem, bom czekał na łaskę bożą i na to, by wszystkie ziemskie myśli boleśne opuściły duszę moją. Ale łaska jest nade mną, spokój mi wraca, wyjść mogę, ale już nie chcę, gdyż zbliża się termin, w którym z czystym sumieniem i próżen ziemskich pożądliwości, będę mógł śluby wykonać. — Nie chcę ja cię od tego odwodzić, owszem, chwalę rezolucję, chociaż pamiętam, że gdy Skrzetuski zamierzył swego czasu mnichem zostać, to jednak czekał z tym, póki by ojczyzna od nawałności nieprzyjacielskiej wolna nie była. Ale czyń, jak chcesz. Zaiste nie ja cię będę odwodził, bom i sam czuł swego czasu do życia zakonnego wokację. Pięćdziesiąt lat temu zacząłem już nawet nowicjat; szelmą jestem, jeśli łżę! No! Bóg inaczej pokierował... To ci tylko powiem, Michale, że teraz musisz wyjść ze mną choć na parę dni. — Czemu mam wyjść? Ostawcie mnie w spokoju — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. Zagłoba podniósł połę od kontusza do oczu i ślochać począł. — Dla siebie — mówił przerywanym głosem — o ratunek nie proszę, choć mnie książę Bogusław Radziwiłł zemstą ściga i morderców na mnie zasadza, a mnie starego nie masz komu bronić i osłaniać... Myślałem, że ty! Mniejsza z tym !... Ja cię zawsze będę miłował, choćbyś mnie zgoła znać nie chciał... Módl się tylko za duszę moją, bo ja rąk Bogusławowych nie ujdę!... Niech mnie spotka, co ma spotkać. Ale inny twój przyjaciel, który każdym kawałkiem chleba z tobą się dzielił, kona i koniecznie widzieć cię pragnie, i nie chce bez ciebie umierać, bo ma ci wyznania jakoweś uczynić, od których spokój jego duszy zależy. Pan Michał, który już o niebezpieczeństwie Zagłoby z wielkim wzruszeniem słuchał, porwał się teraz i chwyciwszy Zagłobę za ramiona, pytał: — Skrzetuski? — Nie Skrzetuski, ale Ketling! — Dla Boga! co się z nim dzieje? — W mojej obronie przez siepaczów księcia Bogusława postrzelon, nie wiem, czy przez dzień jeszcze żyw będzie. Dla ciebie to, Michale, wpadliśmy oba w takie terminy, bośmy tylko dlatego do Warszawy przyjechali, by ci pociechę jakowąś obmyślić. Wyjdź choć na dwa dni i pociesz konającego. Wrócisz później... zostaniesz mnichem... Przywiozłem instancję prymasowską do przeora, aby ci impedimentów nie czyniono... Spiesz się jeno, bo każda chwila droga!... — Przebóg! — mówił Wołodyjowski. — Co słyszę! Impedimentów nie mogą mi tu stawiać, bom ja dotąd jakoby tylko na rekolekcjach... Przebóg! Prośba konającego święta rzecz! Tej ja odmówić nie mogę! — Grzech byłby śmiertelny! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Tak jest! Wiecznie ten zdrajca Bogusław!... Ale jeśli Ketlinga nie pomszczę, niech tu nigdy nie wrócę... Znajdę ja tych dworzan, tych siepaczów, i łbów napłatam... Wielki Boże! Już grzeszne myśli mnie opadają! Memento mori!... Czekaj tu waść, jeno się przebiorę w stare szatki, bo w habicie na świat wyjść nie wolno... — Ot, szatki! — krzyknął Zagłoba porywając za zawinięcie, które dotąd leżało obok niego na ławie. — Wszystkom przewidział, wszystko przygotowałem... Są buty, jest rapierek zacny i kubrak... — Chodź waść do celi — odrzekł z pośpiechem mały rycerz. I poszli, a gdy się ukazali znowu, koło pana Zagłoby dreptał już nie mniszek biały, ale oficer w żółtych butach za kolana, z rapierem przy boku i z białym pendentem przez ramię. Zagłoba okiem mrugał i pod wąsami się na widok brata furtiana uśmiechał, który z widocznym zgorszeniem w twarzy otwierał obydwom bramę. Nie opodal klasztoru, niżej, czekał wasąg pana Zagłoby, a przy nim dwóch czeladzi: jeden siedział na koźle trzymając lejce dobrze sprzężonej czwórki, na którą pan Wołodyjowski zaraz okiem znawcy rzucił; drugi stał przy wasągu z opleśniałym gąsiorkiem w jednej, z dwoma kielichami w drugiej dłoni. — Do Mokotowa kawał drogi — rzekł Zagłoba -a przyłożu Ketlinga sroga czeka nas żałość. Napijże się, Michale, abyś miał siłę wszystko przenieść, boś zmizerowany bardzo. To rzekłszy Zagłoba wyjął gąsior z rąk pacholika i nalał oba kielichy maślaczem tak starym, że aż zgęstniałym ze starości. — Godny to napitek— rzekł postawiwszy gąsior na ziemi, a biorąc kielichy. — Za zdrowie Ketlinga ! — Za zdrowie! — powtórzył Wołodyjowski. — Spieszmy się! I wychylili duszkiem. — Spieszmy się! — powtórzył Zagłoba. — Lej, chłopcze! Za zdrowie Skrzetuskiego! Spieszmy się! Wychylili znów duszkiem, bo istotnie pilno było jechać. — Siadajmy! — wołał Wołodyjowski. — A mego nie wypijesz? — pytał żałosnym głosem Zagłoba. — Byle prędzej ! I wypili prędko. Zagłoba przechylił od razu, choć przecie było z pół kwarty w kielichu, za czym nie obtarłszy jeszcze wąsów począł wołać: — Byłbym niewdzięcznikiem, gdybym twego nie wypił! Lej, chłopcze! — Z podziękowaniem! — odrzekł brat Jerzy. Dno ukazało się w gąsiorze, Zagłoba chwycił go za szyję i rozbił w drobne kawałki, bo nie mógł znosić widoku próżnych naczyń. Następnie siedli żywo i pojechali. Szlachetny napitek wnet napełnił ich żyły błogim ciepłem, a serca jakąś otuchą. Policzki brata Jerzego powlokły się lekkim szkarłatem, a wzrok odzyskał dawną bystrość. Dłonią mimo woli sięgnął raz, drugi do wąsików i nastawił je sobie jak szydełka, aż końce ich pod oczy podchodziły. Począł się przy tym rozglądać po okolicy z ciekawością wielką, jakby ją pierwszy raz widział. Nagle Zagłoba uderzył się dłońmi po kolanach i zakrzyknął ni z tego, ni z owego : — Hoc! hoc! Ufam, że jak cię Ketling ujrzy, do zdrowia wróci! Hoc! hoc! I chwyciwszy za szyję Michała począł go ściskać z całej siły. Wołodyjowski nie chciał mu pozostać dłużnym, więc uściskali się najszczerzej. Jechali czas jakiś w milczeniu, ale w błogim. Tymczasem już domki przedmiejskie poczęły się ukazywać po obu stronach drogi. Przed domkami ruch był wielki. W tę i w ową stronę ciągnęli mieszczanie, słudzy w różnej barwie, żołnierze i szlachta, często bardzo strojna. — Na konwokację chmara szlachty zjechała — rzekł Zagłoba — bo choć to niejeden i nie posłuje, wszelako chce być, przysłuchać się, widzieć. Domy i gospody wszędy tak pozajmowane, że jednej izby trudno znaleźć, a co szlachcianek włóczy się po ulicach, to powiem ci, na włosach w brodzie nie zliczysz. Gładkie też, bestie, aż człek ma czasami ochotę strzepnąć rękoma po bokach jako gallus skrzydłami i zapiać. Patrz no! patrz no na ową czarnuszkę, za którą hajduk zieloną szubkę niesie; czy nie rzęsista? co? Tu pan Zagłoba trącił kułakiem w bok Wołodyjowskiego, a ten spojrzał, wąsikami ruszył, okiem błysnął, lecz w tejże chwili zawstydził się, opamiętał i spuściwszy głowę rzekł po krótkim milczeniu: — Memento mori ! A Zagłoba znów chwycił go za szyję. — Jak mnie kochasz, per amicitiam nostram, jak mnie szanujesz: ożeń się! Tyle jest zacnych panien, ożeń się! Brat Jerzy spojrzał ze zdumieniem na swego przyjaciela. Pan Zagłoba nie mógł być przecie pijany, bo nieraz trzykroć tyle wypijał bez widomego skutku, więc tylko mówił z rozczulenia. Ale wszelka myśl podobna tak była daleka teraz od głowy pana Michała, że w pierwszej chwili zdumienie przemogło w nim nad oburzeniem. Następnie jednak spojrzał surowo w oczy Zagłoby i spytał: — Chybaś waść podchmielił? — Z całego serca ci to mówię: ożeń się! Pan Wołodyjowski spojrzał jeszcze surowiej. — Memento mori ! Lecz Zagłoba nie zrażał się łatwo. — Michale, jeśli mnie kochasz, uczyń to dla mnie i pocałuj psa w nos, razem ze swoim „memento". Repeto, że uczynisz, jak zechcesz, ale ja tak myślę: niech każdy służy Bogu tym, do czego go stworzył, a ciebie stworzył do rapiera, w czym widoczna była jego wola, gdy ci w onej sztuce do takiej doskonałości dojść pozwolił. A gdyby chciał cię mieć księdzem, tedy byłby cię zgoła innym dowcipem przyozdobił i serce ci więcej do ksiąg a łaciny nakłonił. Zauważ także, że święci żołnierze nie mniejszego respektu w niebie zażywają od świętych zakonników i na wyprawy przeciw komputowi piekielnemu chodzą, i praemia z rąk bożych otrzymują, gdy z chorągwiami zdobycznymi wracają... Wszystko to prawda, nie zaprzeczysz? — Nie zaprzeczę i to wiem; że trudno jest przeciw waścinemu rozumowi na harc wychodzić; ale i waćpan również nie zaprzeczysz, że dla smutku lepsze jest w zakonie niż na świecie pożywienie. — Ba! jeśli lepsze, to tym bardziej należy zakonów dla smutku vitare. Głupi, kto smutki prowiantuje, zamiast je o głodzie trzymać, żeby bestie zdechły jako najprędzej ! Pan Wołodyjowski nie znalazł na razie argumentu, więc umilkł i po chwili dopiero ozwał się utęsknionym głosem: — Waćpan mi o ożenku nie wspominaj, bo takie wspominki jeno żałość na nowo budzą ! Dawnej ochoty też nie staje, bo ze łzami spłynęła, a i lata nie po temu. Toćże mnie i czupryna już siwieć poczęła. Czterdzieści dwa lat, a dwadzieścia pięć trudów wojennych, nie żart, nie żart! — Boże, nie karz go za bluźnierstwo! Czterdzieści dwa lat! Tfu! Przeszło dwa razy tyle mam na karku, a jeszcze człowiek czasem dyscyplinować się musi, aby upały ze krwi jako kurzawę z szat wytrzepać. Szanuj pamięć onej słodkiej nieboszczki, Michale! Toś dla niej był dobry? a dla innych jesteś za tani? za stary? — Daj waćpan spokój ! daj waćpan spokój ! — odezwał się bolesnym głosem Wołodyjowski. I łzy poczęły mu ściekać na wąsiki. — Nie powiem więcej ni słowa! — rzekł Zagłoba — daj mnie tylko parol kawalerski, że co bądź się z Ketlingiem pokaże, przez miesiąc zostaniesz z nami. Trzeba, byś i Skrzetuskiego zobaczył... Jeśli później zechcesz wrócić do habitu, nikt ci impedimentów nie będzie stawiał. — Daję parol! — rzekł pan Michał. I zaraz jęli o czym innym rozmawiać. Pan Zagłoba począł opowiadać o konwokacji, o tym, jako sprawę rugów przeciw księciu Bogusławowi poruszył, i o Ketlingowej przygodzie. Chwilami wszelako przerywał opowiadanie i pogrążał się w myślach. Musiały być to wszelako wesołe myśli, bo od czasu do czasu uderzał rękoma o kolana i powtarzał: — Hoc! hoc! W miarę jednak jak zbliżali się do Mokotowa, na twarzy pana Zagłoby pojawiła się pewna niespokojność. Obrócił się nagle do Wołodyjowskiego i rzekł: — Pamiętasz? dałeś parol, iż cokolwiek się z Ketlingiem pokaże, przez miesiąc zostaniesz z nami? — Dałem i zostanę — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Ot i Ketlingowy dwór! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Zacnie mieszka! Po czym zakrzyknął na woźnicę: — A pal no z bata! Œwięto dziś w tym domu będzie! Rozległy się gromkie trzaskania z bicza. Ale jeszcze wasąg bramy nie przejechał, gdy z ganku wypadło kilku towarzyszów, pana Michałowych znajomych; byli między nimi i starzy kompanionowie z czasów chmielnicczyzny, i młodzi towarzysze z czasów ostatnich; między nimi pan Wasilewski i pan Nowowiejski, dzieciuchy jeszcze, ale kawalerowie ogniści, którzy w pacholęcym wieku uciekłszy ze szkół, od kilku lat wojnę praktykowali, pod panem Wołodyjowskim służąc. Tych lubił mały rycerz niezmiernie. Ze starszych był pan Orlik, herbu Nowina, z czaszką złotem lutowaną, bo mu ją szwedzki granat czasu swego nadłupał, i pan Ruszczyc, półdziki rycerz stepowy, niezrównany zagończyk, jednemu Wołodyjowskiemu w sławie ustępujący, i kilku innych. Wszyscy, dojrzawszy dwóch mężów na powózce, poczęli krzyczeć: — Jest! jest! Vicit Zagłoba! jest! I rzuciwszy się ku wasągowi porwali małego rycerza na ręce i nieśli ku gankowi powtarzając : — Witaj! żyj nam, towarzyszu najmilszy! Mamy cię i nie puścim! Vivat Wołodyjowski, pierwszy kawaler, ozdoba wszystkiego wojska! W step z nami, bracie! Na Dzikie Pola! Tam ci wiatr smutki wywieje! Na ganku dopiero puścili go z rąk. On witał się ze wszystkimi, bo bardzo był owym przyjęciem rozrzewnion, a potem zaraz począł wypytywać: — Jak się ma Ketling? Zali żyw jeszcze? — Żyw! żyw! — odpowiedziano chórem i wąsy starych żołnierzy poczęły się poruszać w dziwnym uśmiechu. -Chodź do niego, bo nie doleży, tak cię niecierpliwie wygląda. — Widzę, że nie tak mu blisko do śmierci, jako pan Zagłoba prawił— odrzekł mały rycerz. Tymczasem weszli do sieni, a stamtąd do dużej izby. Na środku jej stał stół z przygotowaną ucztą, w jednym zaś kącie tapczan pokryty białą końską skórą, na którym leżał Ketling. — Przyjacielu! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski spiesząc ku niemu. — Michale! — krzyknął Ketling i zerwawszy się na równe nogi, jak gdyby był w pełni sił, chwycił małego rycerza w objęcia. Œciskali się tedy tak, że chwilami Ketling Wołodyjowskiego, a chwilami Wołodyjowski Ketlinga podnosił w górę. — Kazali mi chorobę symulować — mówił Szkot — umarłego udawać, ale przecie na twój widok nie mogłem wytrzymać! Zdrów jestem jako ryba i żadna przygoda mnie nie spotkała. Ale chodziło o to, żebyć z klasztoru wydobyć!... Przebacz, Michale!... Z serca uczyniliśmy tę zasadzkę!.. — Na Dzikie Pola z nami! — krzyknęli znów rycerze i poczęli twardymi dłońmi uderzać po szablach, aż chrzęst groźny uczynił się w komnacie. Lecz pan Michał zdumiał bardzo. Przez chwilę milczał, za czym jął spoglądać na wszystkich, a szczególniej na pana Zagłobę, wreszcie rzekł: — O zdrajcy! Myślałem, że Ketling na śmierć usieczon! — Jak to, Michale? — zawołał Zagłoba. — To gniewasz się o to, że Ketling zdrów? To żałujesz mu zdrowia, a śmierci życzysz? Także to skamieniało ci serce, że rad byś wszystkich na marach widzieć: i Ketlinga, i pana Orlika,. i pana Ruszczyca, i tych młodzików, ba ! nawet Skrzetuskiego i mnie, i mnie, który cię jak syna miłuję! Tu Zagłoba oczy zatknął i wołał jeszcze żałośniej : — Nic nam po życiu, mości panowie, bo nie masz wdzięczności na tym świecie, jeno zatwardziałość sama! — Dla Boga ! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — zła wam nie życzę, aleście mojego smutku nie umieli uszanować. — Życia nam żałuje! — powtarzał Zagłoba. — Dajże waść spokój ! — Powiada, że smutku jego nie chcemy szanować, a jakież to zdroje wyleliśmy nad jego nieszczęściem, mości panowie! Prawda! Boga biorę na świadka, że twój smutek radzi byśmy na szablach roznieść, bo tak zawsze przyjaciele czynić powinni. Ale że dałeś parol, iż przez miesiąc z nami zostaniesz, to przynajmniej przez ten miesiąc kochaj nas jeszcze, Michale! — Ja i do śmierci będę waściów kochał! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie nowego gościa. Żołnierze, zajęci panem Wołodyjowskim, nie słyszeli, jak ów gość zajechał, i spostrzegli go dopiero teraz we drzwiach. Był to mąż ogromny, wspaniałej tuszy i postawy, twarz miał rzymskiego cezara, w niej potęgę, a zarazem iście monarszą dobroć i łaskawość. Zgoła był inny od tych wszystkich żołnierzy, niezmiernie większy, i stał wobec nich, jakoby król ptaków, orzeł, stanął wobec jastrzębi, rarogów, kobuzów... — Pan hetman wielki! — zawołał Ketling i skoczył, jako gospodarz, witać. — Pan Sobieski! — powtórzyli inni. Wszystkie głowy pochyliły się w pełnym uszanowania pokłonie. Prócz Wołodyjowskiego wiedzieli wszyscy, że pan hetman przyjedzie, bo się był Ketlingowi obiecał, a jednak przybycie jego tak silne wywarło wrażenie, że przez chwilę nikt pierwszy ust nie śmiał otworzyć. Łaska też to była nadzwyczajna. Ale pan Sobieski kochał nad wszystko żołnierzy, zwłaszcza tych, którzy już z nim tylekroć tratowali po karkach czambułów tatarskich; uważał ich jakoby za rodzinę swoją i przeto właśnie postanowił powitać Wołodyjowskiego, pocieszyć go, wreszcie okazaniem niezwykłego faworu i pamięci wśród szeregów zatrzymać. Więc powitawszy się z Ketlingiem wyciągnął zaraz ręce ku małemu rycerzowi, a gdy ów się zbliżył i za kolana go chwycił, ścisnął mu dłońmi głowę. — No, stary żołnierzu! — rzekł— no! boża ręka cię przycisnęła do ziemi, aleć cię ona podniesie i pocieszy... Bóg z tobą! Już też zostaniesz z nami... Szlochanie wstrząsnęło piersią pana Michała. — Ostanę! — rzekł wśród łez. — To i dobrze, takich mi jak najwięcej! A teraz, stary towarzyszu, przypomnijmy te czasy, kiedyśmy to w ruskich stepach pod namiotami do uczty siadali. Dobrze mi między wami! Dalej, gospodarzu, dalej! — Vivat Joannes dux! — zakrzyknęły wszystkie głosy. Uczta się rozpoczęła i trwała długo. Nazajutrz przysłał pan hetman dla Wołodyjowskiego bułanego dzianeta wielkiej wartości. Pan Wołodyjowski 05